ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Brytain Montgomery
Brytain Alessa Wesson-Montgomery (born January 1, 1989) is an American professional wrestler and musician who is currently signed to Platinum Dynasty Wrestling (PDW). She is also known for her stint in WWEA/The Asylum, Premium Championship Wrestling (PCW)and her band, Dirty Little Billy. The band is currently on hiatus after their drummer Eddie Duvall left the band. Montgomery is known for both her singles competitor success as well as her tag team success with Jordyn Tyrell. She is the current PCW Broadcast Champion. Montgomery has two EPs with her band Dirty Little Billy and has toured North America and Canada with the band. She is bilingual and is nearly fluent in French. Early life Montgomery is the daughter of Thomas and Alysse Wesson Montgomery and the younger sister of Evan, James and Adam. Their mother was killed in a car accident in 1993 when Montgomery was four. Montgomery survived the accident, but was hospitalized for six months. She developed an interest in music at a young age and by nine had taught herself to play the piano. Montgomery would go on to also play the flute, violin and guitar in high school. Brytain graduated from Eugene Ashley High School in Wilmington, NC, Montgomery graduated with honors. Proffesional Wrestling Career Snapmare Academy Montgomery began training at Tristen "Trickee" Baylor's Snapmare Academy in Boston's southie neighborhood at the age of 17. She was one of a class of only fifteen students and was one of only four students to complete the Academy in May 2008. during this time, Montgomery also took courses at Boston University, receiving her degree in English. WWECR After completing Snapmare Academy, Brytain signed a developmental deal with WWECR, a small company based in Boston, MA. She debuted in June 2008. During a dog collar match, Montgomery's opponent Allysyn Chaines fell from a scaffolding and was killed. Montgomery sustained injuries to her throat during the match and was placed on injury leave, however she never returned to the promotion and her development deal expired in December 2009. WWEA: The Asylum Montgomery moved to Seattle, WA to join WWEA or "The Asylum" as it was referred to. She signed a contract with the company in January 2010. Mongomery quickly found herself going head to head with the company's owner, Steve Bradley. Bradley was not impressed when Montgomery expressed her desire to compete for titles that were typically held by men. Bradley intended to "teach her a lesson" by setting up a handicap match between Montgomery and the current world champion Davie Bennington with his tag team partner and friend Andrew Heath. Montgomery took a severe beating during the match but refused to be tap out of a submission hold applied by Heath. Bennington turned on his tag team partner and hit him in the back of the head with a steel chair to break the hold. Montgomery was able to pick up the win and earned the right to compete for men's titles. Within six months, all titles in the company were open to either gender. Bennington later revealed that his reason for turning on his tag partner was that he and Montgomery had begun a romantic relationship. Montgomery was the current hardcore champion when she and Jordyn Tyrell picked up the tag team championship for the first time. She and Tyrell would go on to win the tag team titles a total of seven times. During their first tag title reign, Montgomery and Tyrell joined with Bennington and Acid to create the Psych Ward. Between the four of them they held almost every title that the company offered. Mongomery picked up the World Championship for the third time during the summer of 2011. Montgomery held the title for three months before losing it in September 2011 during an electrified cell match against Austin Redford. During the match, Montgomery was badly injured when she was held against the electrified chain link for more than five minutes. It was revealed that the intensity of the electricity to the cage had been turned up past normal safety parameters by Bennington. Montgomery remained in the intensive care unit of a local hospital for two weeks before being placed on injury leave for another two months. During this time, Bennington disbanded the Psych Ward, turning on each fellow stable member in turn. After it was revealed that Bennington was the cause of Montgomery's injuries, he feuded with Jordyn Tyrell eventually orchestrating a match where her neck was broken. When Montgomery discovered that Bennington was behind her accidents and Tyrell's injury, she ended the relationship. During this time, it also came out that Bennington was having an affair with another wrestler who Montgomery had issues with in the past. Bennington, who had just been announced Asylum GM, began arrainging matches that appeared to be solely to injure or retire Montgomery. On December 24, 2011, Montgomery was placed in a 3 on 1 handicap match. Bennington was ringside and delviered what some suspect was a purposely botched "vertabreaker" on Montgomery. Montgomery spent several weeks in the hospital as a result of her injuries and was not seen in a WWEA match again. The company declared bankruptcy in mid 2012. Platinum Dynasty Wrestling After a year long absence from professional wrestling, Montgomery signed with PDW on January 6, 2013. Montgomery made her first in-ring appearance since leaving WWEA programming on January 20, 2013 in a dark match against Tyler Graves. She moved on to another dark match against Cordelia Stevenson that she was ruled a dysqualification. At Reckless Endangerment II Montgomery competed in her first televised match on PDW television: a number one contendership match against D-Dawg for the Cyber Championship. Montgomery defeated D-Dawg despite interference from Davie Bennington, who had ring side seats and taunted Montgomery briefly into attacking him in the audience. On PDW's first ever Ascension, Montgomery competed against Diana Valentine for the Cyber Championship in the main event match. Montgomery defeated Valentine on 2/20/13 to become the current Cyber Champion. After the title match, Montgomery was attacked in the ring by Davie Bennington, who it was revealed had signed a contract with PDW several weeks before. Montgomery refused to be sidelined by her injures though and defended her champion on Disclosure against Yun Goen the following week in a Lumberkill match. Bennington revealed himself to be one of the final lumberjacks and nearly cost Montgomery the match on several occasions. However, Jordyn Tyrell appeared, enticing Bennington into the parking lot long enough for Montgomery to retain her title. After quickly picking up the win, Montgomery raced to the parking lot where she encountered Bennington, who power bombed Montgomery onto the asphalt before being escorted off of the premises by PDW security. On the 3/18/13 airing of Disclosure, Montgomery faced Zack Jones in a parking lot brawl for the cyber championship. Bennington cost her the match and the title when he attempted to run her down with a car, causing her to run into the "Tilt-A-Whirl" by Jones who pickeed up the win. At the 3/31/13 airing of Blind Fury, Montgomery finally faced Bennington in a hardcore deathmatch with their careers on the line. The loser would not just be forced to leave PDW but would be prohibited from wrestling in any promotion again. The match resulted in a lot of blood loss for both competitors with Bennington gaining the upper hand when he hung Montgomery by a dog collar until she lost consciousness. He was distracted by Montgomery and Tyrell's tag team theme music playing and dropped the chain, freeing Montgomery from the collar. She won the match with a Thrillkiller from the top the scaffolding surrounding the entrance to the ramp. Bennington took the full impact of the move from a height of approximately thirty to fifty feet. Both were transported to a local hospital where Bennington later succumbed to injuries he received during the match. Montgomery was one of eight PDW stars to be entered into the Miracle Cup. The winner of the cup would go on to face the PDW Platinum Champion at Legendary, the biggest pay per view of the year. On the 4/15/13 airing of Disclosure, Montgomery competed in the first round of the Miracle Cup against Yun Goen who she had previously defeated for the Cyber Championship. In a close match, Montgomery took a win over Goen with the Thrillkiller and moved on to the next round where she would face Inferno at the 4/22/13 airing of Disclosure. During an extremely close match, Montgomery was able to counter the Human Destroyer with a hurricanrana, picking up a narrow victory against Inferno and moving into the final round of the Miracle Cup. After the match, Montgomery was making her way backstage when she was attacked from behind by Zack Lifer, angered over some tweets that the two had exchanged. Lifer dropped Montgomery with the Forced Suicide onto the steel ramp. She was conspicuously absent from the 4/29/13 airing of Disclosure amidst rumors that she was in London, England or some medical tests. These rumors were never confirmed or denied but Montgomery appeared on PDW television again at Aversion Therapy. Montgomery would face Sebastien Grey in the final match of the Miracle Cup. The match was extremely close with Grey picking up the win over Montgomery after he connected with a series of headbutts before hitting Montgomery with the Serenity for the pin. On the 5/27/13 airing of Disclosure Montgomery was pitted against Alistair Slayde. The two now former friends fought a close match until Zack Lifer entered the arena through the crowd. Slayde shoved Montgomery into the referee, temporarily disabling him. While Lifer entered the ring with a steel chair, Slayde grabbed Montgomery and held her up for a chair shot to the head. At the last moment, Montgomery is able to kick free and the chair shot meant for her hits Slayde, sending him down to the mat. Shoving Lifer from the ring, Montgomery goes to the top turnbuckle and hits the Thrillkiller onto Slayde, adding insult to injury, and picks up a victory over Slayde. On the 6/3/13 airing of Disclosure, Montgomery got a shot at the Prodigy Championship against Aaron Weston. Again, Zack Lifer interfered in the match, costing Brytain the win. After the show, Montgomery waited for Lifer outside of his dressing room and sent a very big message when she told him that his interference in her matches and costing her the Prodigy championship wouldn't be tolerated any longer. After several hard punches to the face, Montgomery beat Lifer bloody with a steel chair before the fight was broken up by PDW security. On the special 6/27/13 airing of Disclosure, Montgomery headlined the show in a main event non-title match against current Platinum Champion: T.J. Jones. The match was close, however when Montgomery seemed to be preparing for a Thrillkiller from the top rope, the match was interrupted by Zack Lifer. Knocking Montgomery off of the top turnbuckle, Lifer hit her with the Forced Suicide. The match was disqualified with Montgomery being ruled the winner via DQ. On the 7/15/13 airing of PDW's Legendary, Montgomery finally had an opportunity to face Zack Lifer in the ring. During the Barbed Wire Massacre match, Montgomery sustained a blow to the head when Zack Lifer hit her with a barbed wire wrapped steel chair. Lifer then proceeded to choke Montgomery with a length of barbed wire, the razor wire becoming embedded in her skin as she began to lose a significant amount of blood. Despite being weak from the blood loss and the blow to the head, Montgomery intended to finish the match. She attempted a Thrillkiller from the top rope but Lifer was able to counter the move with a Forced Suicide. He and Montgomery collided in midair as he drove his knee into her skull, knocking her unconscious. After the match, Life continued to beat a helpless Montgomery until security personnel were able to pull him away, allowing EMTs to come to Montgomery's aid. As her contact expired at Legendary, it was her last PDW appearance. Premium Championship Wrestling Montgomery made her PCW debut on Saturday Night Rapture on 4/13/13 against another newcomer, SM Raye. Montgomery picked up a quick win against Raye when she hit him with a jawbreaker and spinning heel kick combination before landing the Thrillkiller for the three count. On the 5/11/13 airing of Rapture, Montgomery faced Reyna Carter and picked up another victory when she managed to narrowly avoid being hit with the Inferiority Complex and countered with a shining wizard to pick up the win. On the 5/25/13 airing of Rapture, it was announced that Morgan Simmons was giving Montgomery a shot at the PCW Broadcast Title held by Brian Stryker at Slamathon. Later that night, Montgomery would face Curtis Wilkes in a close match. Wilkes had insinuated that he would use Montgomery to "teach a lesson" to her fiance, Syn who was the current World Champion. Montgomery picked up the win after hitting Wilkes with two back to back Thrillkillers and ended his 6 month long winning streak. On the 6/8/13 airing of Rapture, Montgomery defeated Sjin Drako with the Panic Switch. At Slamathon IV, which aired on 6/22/13, Montgomery would face Brian Stryker for the Broadcast Championship. In a hard fought match, she defeated Stryker after hitting him with the Pretty Hate Machine and then going off of the top turnbuckle for the Thrillkiller for the pin. While Montgomery celebrated in the ring with the Broadcast Championship she was interrupted by Smith Jones. The two shared a staredown before Brytain gave him her trademark smirk and motioned that if he wanted her title, he was more than welcome to try to take it from her. Montgomery's celebration was cut short, however, when her fiance was badly injured in the main event. She was last seen leaving in an ambulance bound for the hospital with him. Prior to the June 6th airing of Saturday Night Rapture it was announced that Smith Jones had exercised his rematch clause for the Broadcast Championship. However, he would not take his title shot until he felt that she was at 100%. Until Jones takes his title shot, no other PCW star could challenge Montgomery for the Broadcast title. Montgomery appeared on the 6/6/13 airing of Rapture where she arrived to find her locker room decorated in white flowers. Prior to Montgomery's match, it was revealed that Smith Jones, a former Broadcast Champion, had left the flowers in the locker room as a goodwill gesture. Montgomery demanded that he take his title shot and again Jones refused. Prior to Saturday Night Rapture, Montgomery's opponent S.J. Funk pulled out of the match citing personal issues. Montgomery stated that an opponent would be found for her or she would "pick one of her own". Newcomer Alex Schafer, who had been angling for a shot at the Broadcast Title came out and the two fought bitterly. The bell was never officially rung so it's unclear if this was a sanctioned match or not. During the match, Montgomery was powerbombed through the announce table. However, while Schafer celebrated with fans, Montgomery was able to climb to her feet and hit him with The Killing Joke which she followed up with a Thrillkiller from the top turnbuckle. Schafer was left on the ground, potentially unconscious after the match. In Wrestling Finishers *Thrillkiller - high angle senton bomb *The Panic Swich - rope hung snap swinging neckbreaker Signature Moves *Desecration - triangle springboard tope con giro *The Downward Spiral - firebird splash *Pretty Hate Machine - springboard tornado ddt *The Killing Joke - single or double armed straightjacket neckbreaker * *running bulldog into bridging arm trap triangle choke *clothesline from hell forcing opponent outside of the ring followed by an over the top rope suicide dive Other Moves *spear *rope bounce frankensteiner off the apron *hurricanrana *romero special transitioned into dragon sleeper *shotgun stunner *rolling thunder into somersault senton *powerbomb lungblower *corkscrew shooting star senton *springboard senton atomico & quebrada combination *springboard cutter *sideways double knee backbreaker *double rotation moonsault *dragon screw into inverted heel hook *tilt-a-whirl octopus stretch *avalanche 720 ddt Entrance Themes *Revolution by Aimee Allen (2008 - 2009) *King of the World by Porcelain and the Tramps (2009-2012) *Skulls by the Misfits (2012 - 2013) *Bullet with Butterfly Wings by the Smashing Pumpkins(2013–2013) *King of the World by Porcelain and the Tramps (2014-present) '*'Adapted from Syn Personal life Montgomery has had several minor brushes with the law, however in February 2012 she was arrested in Raleigh, NC for DUI along with possession of schedule I/II drugs with intent to distribute. The drug possession charges were later dropped, however, Montgomery served one month in jail for the DUI. Rumors circulated that Montgomery was battling an addiction to prescription pain medications which sources close to Montgomery denied. Montgomery refused interviews for most of 2012, instead trying to remain out of the public eye as she toured with her band, Dirty Little Billy. There were rumors in early January 2013 that Montgomery and Tyrell were relocating to Seattle, WA again. Montgomery denied those rumors although it was confirmed through social networking site Twitter that the pair were viewing a for sale home in the area. In early-February 2013, Montgomery was romantically linked with Jericho Hill, prompting rumors that the two had had a quickie marriage only weeks into their relationship. Tyrell refuted these rumors and the relationship dissolved in mid February 2013. Montgomery is currently confirmed to be dating Michael Rollins, better known as Syn. In mid-May, it was confirmed that the two were engaged. They were married on December 21st, 2013. Category:Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers Category:Premium Championship Wrestling Category:Premium Championship Wrestling Employees Category:Platinum Dynasty Wrestling Wrestlers